blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 120
is the 120th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the seventh match ends, the officials announce that Team M has won the match and that they will be moving on to the final match of round one. Asta and Charmy Pappitson are excited that the next match is Noelle Silva and Yuno's match. Team P's third member, En Ringard, says that if they work together and do their best then they will win, but Yuno, Noelle, and Asta are more concerned about En's health. Noelle then tells Yuno not to go wild since he grew up with Asta, but Yuno point out that she cannot properly control her mana. Noelle gets angry at Yuno and starts to yell at him but Yuno says that he does not understand what Noelle is saying. Noelle gets angrier when Yuno brings up Asta, while both En and Asta try to calm Noelle down. Solid Silva suddenly walks over and comments about how Noelle must be confident to enter the exam even through she is the disgrace of their family. Solido also comments about how Noelle is going up against him even through she cannot control her mana and was not even able to get into the Silver Eagles. Noelle remembers when Solido used to attack her with his magic, knock her food away from her, and ripped her stuffed animal to pieces for being so weak. Alecdora Sandler tells Solid that it is their turn to fight, and Solid walks away while telling Noelle to run away. Alecdora then glares at Yuno before leaving with the rest of his team. As the eighth match begins, Asta and Charmy cheer on Noelle and Yuno. Yuno and Noelle disagree about who will take the lead, while En says that he will support both of them. Yuno suddenly detects Team O and is impressed that they crossed so quickly. Solid explains that they combined spells and are going to finish this off in a flash, and Yuno notes that Team P has left their crystal behind. As Team O charges at them, Yuno uses Crescent Kamaitachi but Team O dodges the spell. Dmitri Brint launches a series of explosions, but Noelle defends her team with Sea Dragon's Nest, for which Solid mocks her. Alecdora uses Crushing Sand Clod to absorb the water of Noelle's spell. Yuno quickly grabs their crystal and Noelle and escapes, while En heads out in a different direction. Yuno then tells Noelle that he is the fastest on their team and will create an opening and destroy Team O's crystal while Noelle and En protect their crystal, but Noelle tells Yuno to let her go after the crystal. Alecdora catches up and blocks their path with sand. Noelle bursts through in a small Heavenly Wind Ark that Yuno makes. Yuno thinks about how Noelle can do this since she has fought her way here with Asta, and how he will feel better protecting their crystal himself. As Noelle predicts, Solid chases after her despite Alecdora's objections. Yuno confronts Alecdora and says that his opponent is him. Alecdora remember when he heard that Yuno had single-handedly defeated one of the Diamond Kingdom's Eight Shining Generals, and that Yuno had proclaimed that he would become the next Golden Dawn captain. Alecdora also remembers how William Vangeance has high hopes for Yuno. Alecdora is further angered by the arrogance of Yuno's plan to take him on while protecting the crystal, to which Yuno responds that he wants Alecdora to come at him seriously. Fights *Team O vs. Team P Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 120